Bamboo Princes
The Bamboo Princes, also called Takeouji (female form Takehime) in Japan and Zhu Wangzi in China, are a relatively new group among the Kuei-jin that has especially young followers. They advocate the use of modern technology and the adoption of Western concepts. Overview There are three classifications of Bamboo Princes within the movement itself: Shifuku, sympathisants within the Courts that are not activists themselves; Zuboshi, Kuei-jin who have publicly declared themselves part of the Bamboo Princes and heimin, who are Kuei-jin outside the local Court structure that have chosen to support the Bamboo Princes. These Bamboo Princes are organized into small cells, called Ichimi, that unofficially lay claim to a piece of territory, which is called Shima. These cells work to keep their shima free from the influences of the Ancestors and Mandarins. Few Bamboo Princes dispute the foundation myths of the Kuei-jin - doing so would lead them be declared heretical and akuma. Instead, they try to introduce ways to incorporate what they deem as superior. The August Personage Himself, they reason, fixed things when the cosmos went broken, instead of closing His eyes and pretending that everything was well. Many want to examine Xue's scriptures themselves, in order to learn how much of the current Dharma doctrine is actually adapted from Xue and how much is later interpretation, for example by the Arhat's disciple Ki. Most Ancestors use their influence to bar the doors to the original forms of these documents, making the Bamboo Princes' set tasks not easier. Much of the knowledge the Bamboo Princes have accumulated is stored in a central data bank called Deita Maebure. Within, informations about the Ancestors, their habits and Disciplines, are stored. While frowned upon in their home countries and derogatorily labelled as "Running Monkeys" by their Elders, the New Promise Mandarinate has proven itself as a haven for young Bamboo Princes who are less organized than the great August Courts that oppose them. Goals The Bamboo Princes’ philosophy to their unlife is to bring the August Courts of the Middle Kingdom into the 21st century and allow a more lenient or acceptance form of Westernisation within Asian society. Many of them also believe that Kindred and Kuei-jin deserve equal treatment between their two races, sometimes even fraternising with their western counterparts, though under discretion, as even with their radical desire for change they still respect their Elders’ wishes. History While cultural revolutionary movements within Kuei-jin society are not a new phenomenon, the Bamboo Princes owe their origin to the british occupation of Hong Kong. Born from elements of the Flame Court that hunted the entrenched Kin-jin and visiting members of House Genji, the group spread into various cells during the 1960s. Then, a Japanese Kuei-jin by the name of Burakumin published the Mod New Age manifesto and spread it among the Running Monkeys of the Clans of the Sun. The event nearly caused a civil war between the Clans, who all blamed each other for the culprit, until a radio statement by Burakumin was sent from Taipeh. The Clans decided that the new movement was the Quincunx's problem, and the news traveled across the Middle Kingdom, drawing more and more young and disaffected Kuei-jin into the arms of the Bamboo Princes. As the Sixth Age approaches, the Bamboo Princes are uncertain what to do. Some refuse to believe in the coming of an apocalypse, regarding it as outdated superstition from the elders. Others believe that the current Court system is pushing the Wheel of Ages, and that by striking against the Courts, they can keep the Sixth Age at bay. Other voices also call for revolution, but realize that the Courts have superior numbers and will likely crush any attempt the Bamboo Princes make and such push the importance of infiltration and educating the young. References * Category:Kindred of the East glossary